Heart's Desire
by Shi-Angel
Summary: PG for cussing, I suck summeries soooo-- Cloud leaves Tifa, Tifa's extremely upset (who wouldn't be) and someone secretly loves Tifa... hm... I sense another triange..... Oh yes! Chapter Five is up too and I've just set it up under the chapter form. just
1. Heart's Desire: The Prelude

The "pg" is only there for the cuss works... otherwise enjoy. And R&R is vewy welcomed!  
  
  
  
~*~Heart's Desire~*~  
-Prologue-  
  
  
Tifa stared at the letter again. A letter…. The Letter.  
Dear Tifa,  
When you get this I'll be long gone and you'll probably be more pissed seeing as I kind of stood you up. 'Kind of?' Tifa shook her head at *that*. 'HE stood me up…royally'I'll be gone… long gone. I'm going to a little island that is called Paradise that's located a long way from here. I don't want to be found or followed but I can't leave without saying good bye and why I'm leaving.  
Last week, I had a dream. Maybe it was real… maybe not… at first I chalked it up as a illusion or a dream but the more and more I thought about it I realized it had to be a prophecy… or an omen of some sort. Aeris appeared in my dream and told me of this place… this island, actually, of where she was living. She didn't say how, just that she loved… *loved* me and would wait for me and not to blame myself for her death. Tifa… the time we had together this past year and the time I went out with you was great. Hell… it was wonderful, fun, and most of all, I got to spend time with you after all these years. But I'd be lying to you it I told you I loved to romantically… and I'd be lying to myself and Aeris, which I could never do. 'So you could fool me? So you could play with my heart? Cloud… that's not fair… you could have just told me face to face… I would have understood, let you go…'  
Tifa, please understand and remember that I love you… as a sister. I'm sorry if I caused any trouble and maybe one day we'll meet again. Hey… keep smiling! 'How? Cloud… I feel so… how would you feel? I wish you were here so I could sock you good!' Tifa wiped the tears that fell down her face. 'Why must you still be so inconsiderate of other people's feelings? At least last time you told me face to face…'   
  
Love,  
Cloud  
  
  
Tifa glanced at the last words and closed her eyes. She felt her warm tears slid down her cheeks and cried silently. 'Why couldn't you just tell face to face? I would have let you go, wished you the best of luck… and that you would find your *true* love! Cloud… you don't know what love is… otherwise you wouldn't have just left me like this!'  
"Tifa?" Barret called from the doorway. He stared at the young woman, her too bright eyes, and disheveled hair. "You okay?"  
"I'm fine, Barret. I just want to be alone for a while."  
"All right." 'She must have been reading that damn letter again. Cloud… when I get my hands on you…!' Barret sighed and closed the door softly behind him.  
"How was she?" Barret gave a start at the voice.   
"Christ… are you planning to scare me to death, you bastard?" Barret grumbled as he stared at the red hair man in front of him.  
"Geez… are all you AVALANCHE members so tense?" the man replied, in an offhand manner. "No wonder why spiky boy left. He just couldn't take the pressure." Barret just growled.  
"That has nothing to do with it! And you know it!"  
"All right, all right already! Yeesh… can't you take a joke?"  
"Reno… if we didn't have that 'no fighting treaty' going I would punch you out right now. This is *not* the time for jokes!"  
"Okay! Okay! I got you the first time. So… how is she doing?" Reno asked, showing some real concern.  
"I don't know. I guess pretty well since the man you love just ran out on you and didn't even say good-bye to chase some ghost of your dead rival. Yea, pretty well." Barret's scathing reply made Reno flinch.  
"Okay… I guess I deserved that." Reno sighed, brushing his hand through his thick, spiky, red hair. "Do you think she'll come out okay though?"  
"Can't tell."  
"What? You worked, lived, and are friends with her! How can you not tell?"  
"Tifa, she's something else. She's strong, emotionally and physically, but how would you feel if someone you loved left… without saying good-bye?"  
"Still doesn't make sense. Are you saying she's strong in and out, but might not be able to get through this? What kind of crap is that?" Reno was beginning to look fustrated as well mad. Barret shrugged.   
"He'll probably be able to understand Tifa's situation better. And might give you a better explanation, Turk." Reno flashed a smile at Barret as he used his "old name".  
"Hey, Vincent!" Reno called, almost placing his arm around the ex-Turk's shoulders. But that would have meant a sore back for eternity or just one less arm.  
"What?" Vincent's eyes narrowed.  
"Nothing to get defensive about! I just want to talk! That's all!" Reno put his hands up in the gesture of peace. "Besides, what between Turks. Right?" Vincent just glared.  
"What do you want to know?"  
"Well… Barret says you'll be able to answer or explain-" Reno frowned but went on, "this better. Barret says Tifa is strong. Emotionally and physically, but he can't be sure if she'll come out all right through this ordeal. I don't get this crap. Why the hell not?" Vincent studied the Turk in front of him. 'Something's going on around here.' Vincent thought amusedly.  
"She would have done much better, already be getting over Cloud, if she had been told face to face. If she had been told good-bye, face to face. If she had watched his ship leaving the port. She loves him so much and would never want him to be unhappy, never would have kept him away from his dream. She knew that, and you and I knew that, but Cloud-Cloud didn't. He just *didn't* understand her feelings. And I doubt that he ever will." As Vincent finished his little speech he realized, with some irony, that is had been almost as much as half of all the words that he had ever spoken the group, AVALANCHE. 'It's just Tifa's case is so much like my own. I hope she makes the right choice.'  
"So, you think she'll try something desperate, or something like that?"  
"Tifa? No, she won't do anything stupid. It'll just take her longer now. She needs us, to be there for her." And with that, Vincent turned around and walked back down the stairs. Reno just stared.  
"Please be okay." Reno whispered through closed door, but the inhabitant of the room would never hear the words, or their meaning. The young girl was exhausted from the emotions that ran through her and crying all day, she had fallen into a deep, dreamless sleep, but even that would not give her peace.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Erm… sappy (sorta) and Vincent is waaay OOC (okay… not that much … maybe… er… maybe not…) and I gave Barret a liiiittle more of a part then I intended but…. If I were you I wouldn't be expecting too much of him later… nope… and I need you ppl's help! I can't decide if I should put Reno and Tifa together or Cloud and Tifa together… I can do it both ways. *shrugs* just send me what you think via e-mail… not through R&R! it's Ashaitenshi@aol.com. Hee… but I still plan on having Reno go after… um.. never mind! Giving too much away!!!!!! P.S.... I am a very bad writer aren't I? R and R very much welcomed BTW!!!! And be a little nice, please?  



	2. Heart's Desire 1

  
A/N: Thank you minna who reviewed my story!!! And they were nice reviews too!! YAY!!! And since all you nice people decided to review my story i've written chapter 1 faster then i usually do... :) (Try a one month period before the next chapter comes out! ^^;;;) Anyways... i won't bug you ppls anymore! SO... enjoy!!!!!---   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~Heart's Desire~*~  
-Chapter 1-  
  
  
::Ugh… I have one bitch of a headache:: Tifa groaned as she blinked, the sunlight streaming into her eyes. She rubbed her temples, the headache still wouldn't go away. ::I need some heavy dosage of Advil:: She got up and as she did she noticed a creamy colored paper folded over with tear stains on it. ::The letter… I was reading it before I fell asleep.:: She felt a pain in her chest but ignored it. ::I won't think about it today. It'll just make everyone worry!:: She repeated it out loud to make her feel a little better. ::Cloud… STOP IT TIFA! Don't even THINK it!!! Come on!:: ::Great.:: Tifa thought dully. ::Now I'm having conversations with my mind.:: She closed her eyes and splashed water on her face.   
  
*  
  
"So, what's for breakfast?"   
  
"Pancakes!" Tifa called back.   
  
"Great! 'Cause I'm starving!" Reno laughed. Tifa rolled her eyes.  
  
"You're *always* hungry. I'm surprised you didn't eat Shinra out of business."  
  
"Nah, the mako business make millions. Besides, have you ever tried eating any of the crap they served? It's like pig food."  
  
"Oh? Is that why you seem to eat like there's gonna be a famine soon?" Tifa slapped his hand away from some of the already cooked pancakes. "Don't even think about it buddy. No sit down where I can keep and eye on you!" Reno obediently sat down where she could see him but couldn't see him looking at her. ::Hmm… definitely nice ass… now lets see. Pancakes, pancakes, how will I get thee?::  
  
"Tifa."  
  
"Hey, Vincent!" Tifa smiled at him, while slapping Reno's hand away from the pancakes again.  
  
"Jeez… don't'cha think you could use a little less force in your slapping?" Reno complained, rubbing his red-turning-tomato-colored hand.  
  
"That'll teach you to touch the pancakes for it's time." Tifa replied matter of factly. Vincent shook his head.  
"Hasn't he learned yet?"  
  
"Nope. It does give me some practice for short range fighting though."  
  
"What?" Tifa laughed at the expression on Reno's face.  
  
"Kidding! Kidding!" Reno glared at her.  
  
"Hey… keep giving me that look and you'll have no lunch!" declared Tifa, finishing cooking her pancakes. "I hear Marlene and Barret already." She quickly set the table.   
  
"Hi Aunt Tifa!" called a cheer voice from the doorway.  
  
"Hey Marlene! Barret! Come on! Pancakes are done!"   
  
*  
  
Tifa stared at the river. After breakfast she cleaned up and told everyone she'd be taking a walk outside. They watched her every single minute! ::What do they think I am? A baby? That I'll commit suicide?? I'm stronger than that! I can't believe them! Argh… it's getting on my nerves, walking on glass around me and still babying me like I'm some 4 year old who can't take care of herself.:: Tifa angrily threw a rock into the river. ::I've been taking care of myself for much longer than they think! I haven't been a child since Sephiroth gave me that scar!:: Tifa's hand unconsciously touched the place where she had been marred by Sephiroth. ::I'm not about to commit suicide. Give me a break!:: Tifa sighed and dropped her head into the palm of her hands. ::I want to forget.:: She looked up. The answer was so simple! It was staring her in the face and she had not seen it. ::I'll go see the Lifestream.::   
  
Tifa carefully made her way back to the house. ::I'll need to pack a few things first.:: She climbed the vine up to her window, not wanting to disturb any of the occupants. Silently she made her way up and silently she packed a few things and climbed back out the way she came in.  
  
*  
  
"Has anyone seen Tifa?" asked Barret.  
  
"She went out for a walk."   
  
"I know that you foo'! I looked for her! I could find her smartass!"  
  
"Last time I give you any information. So? She could be anywhere!" Reno yelled.  
  
"I *told* you! I *checked* and *called* her name! She hasn't answered and it's been over three hours since she was back to the house!"  
  
"Wait… repeat the last part again?"  
  
"She's-"  
  
"No, the other part. About not finding her?"  
  
"I couldn't fuckin' find her!"  
  
"She can't be far away."  
  
"Well… she might have…" Barret shook his head. ::NO FUCKING WAY!:: he thought. ::Not *Tifa*!::  
  
"No, she wouldn't have." A darker voice entered the yelling match/discussion.  
  
"Then where could she be?" Reno asked. ::Please… no…:: Reno's thoughts turned more imaginative as each moment passed.  
  
"I don't freakin' know! That's why I was asking in the first damn place!"  
  
"Let's just try to find her." Vincent's voice was sharp and bode ill will to those who were about to argue.  
  
"What about Marlene?" Barret asked. Vincent's red eyes turned to him. Barret almost cringed.  
  
"She'll be fine by herself." And the three men fanned out, in search of Tifa, who was already out of the city.  
  
*  
  
Tifa carefully made her way through the ruins in the City of Ancients. She brushed her hair out of her eyes. ::Well, at least no one asked why I was coming here.:: Tifa shook her head ruefully, being one of the heroes that saved the planet certainly had its advantages. ::Now… lets see. There's the shrine. I must be close.:: The shrine at which a young flower girl had been killed when summoning the Holy. ::Aeris…::   
Tifa looked up. The sky was bleak, much like her feelings. ::Almost there, almost there.:: After the incident with METEOR the Lifestream had receded and replaced itself in the City of Ancients. The only place where you could any Lifestream and that was protected. Tifa stopped at the edge of the Lifestream. "Please… please help me." She whispered hoarsely, she hadn't eaten or drunk anything since she left and walking her had been no picnic.  
  
::What do you want, child?"  
  
"What-what-who …" Tifa stammered at the voice in her head.  
  
::I… we are the Lifestream.::  
  
"Please help me!"  
  
::What do you want?::  
  
"… Give me something to forget Cloud! I … I can't stand this pain. I just want to forget!!"  
  
::Do not all humans go through pain of love, loss, and more? Do not human emotions run so? That is what makes you human, is it not? Without your emotions and self-awareness, and feelings you would be monsters, much like the ones you fought on your adventures to save the planet.:: Tifa stared at her feet.  
  
"Yes."  
  
::Yes what, child?::  
  
"Yes. Yes that is what makes us human! That is what makes us different from the monsters we've killed. But… it hurts. Please just let me forget. I don't want to lose my emotions and feelings! I… I just want to forget Cloud."  
  
::The one who says he loves Aeris, the Ancient?::  
  
"Yes." Lifestream watched the young woman. So young when she grew up.  
  
::I will grant you your wish.::  
  
"You will?" Tifa stared incredulously at the glowing river before her.  
  
::Yes. It will be one of the many rewards that you will receive for saving this planet. And for having to grow up so soon.:: The last part came out so softly she could barely hear it.  
  
"You… you know?"  
  
::Yes.:: Tifa stared. Lifestream… seemingly so cold… and now… she didn't know what to think.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
::There is no need to thank us. Me. Now, take our your Premium Heart and drop it into the mako.::  
  
"My Premium Heart?" Tifa's voice sounded her confusion, but she took it off and dropped it into the Lifestream. She watched as a soft glow surrounded the Premium heart and then, in a sudden flash, it turned into a beautiful heart locket with a double linked, golden chain. It floated back to Tifa, and she caught it with outstretched arms. "What… what is this for?" She stared at the cover, it had a sun on it and was gold and silver in color. It radiated light.  
  
::Open it.:: Tifa opened the locket slowly, and as she did so beautiful music filled the air, a sweet melody that musicians strive for to hear and imitate their whole life. Inside, on the right side, there were six empty holes that looked like there should have been some sort gems in them that followed the perimeter of the heart and in the middle of the locket was a pretty white-light blue materia except it was too small, fitting into a hole the size of one of the ones on the perimeter. She looked on the left side. There was a picture of everyone there, except for Cloud.  
  
"What's that?" Tifa asked, pointing to the inside of the locket. "And the music… will it always play?"  
  
::Always. The stone in the middle is the Hopes and Dreams materia, it grants your heart's desires. The picture is to remind you of your friends, you'll never remember them though. Cloud is not there because you want to forget him, no? You must pick six different materias to place into the locket.::  
"It won't fit though!"  
  
::It will. It will shrink to fit.::  
  
Tifa glanced at her materia. She picked out her Cure 3 and Heal, placing them in two of the slots. ::Now I have four more. What will I use?::   
  
::I have another gift for you.:: A small, white materia appeared in front of her.  
  
"Holy?"  
  
::Yes. Put it above the Hopes and Dreams materia. It is yours.::  
  
"Okay." Tifa gently picked Holy out of the air and placed it above the Hopes and Dreams materia. "Now I have three more spots." Tifa thought for a moment. She pulled out Phoenix, Ifrit, and Shiva, placing them in the remaining slots. She then closed the locket and pulled it over her head, wearing what was to be her last link to her old life when her wish was granted. Lifestream had a few last words though.  
  
::Remember this locket can only be opened by you and you only. Never lose it Tifa, keep it with you always.::  
  
"Okay. But, what do I need it for?"  
  
::For your new life.::  
  
"New… life…?"   
  
::Good bye my, our, child. Good bye…:: the voice faded out as Tifa blacked out, unconscious, swimming in dreams that made no sense, slowly turning into nightmares.  
  
*  
  
"Goddamn it! Where the hell could she be?" Barret slammed his fist into the table, nearly breaking it.  
  
"It's only been a week." Vincent's voice was cool; it almost seemed like he knew something.  
  
"A week???" Reno almost screamed. "Don't you care for her at all??"  
  
"Daddy?" A timid voice came from behind the table.  
  
"Marlene, honey, you're suppose to be in bed." Barret picked up his only daughter.  
  
"I know… but where's Aunty Tifa?"  
  
"She'll be back soon. Good night honey." Marlene made her way back to her bed. Vincent turned back to his friends.  
  
"Of course I care. I just know somethings you don't know. She's fine, and probably happier now."  
  
"Do you mean she killed herself or something? Tifa wouldn't do that!" Barret was beginning to be hysterical.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then where is she?" Reno threw his nightstick against the table.  
  
"Somewhere. We can still keep looking; we won't find her though."  
  
"I'm going to keep looking!" Barret glared at Vincent and stood up.  
  
*  
  
::Who's that?' That's *me*!! And that blond hair man… that guy has a machine gun for a arm! That girl… in pink…:: The pictures swam in her head and she woke up screaming.   
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" She shot out of bed, tipping her head into her sweaty hands. The nightmare… a silver hair man who scared her, a group---with her in it… a blond that she felt something for, a pink girl who she was friends with but felt jealousy for, a dog that was smarter then most people, a young girl in green, and so many more. So many images… ::What was that? Who were they… they knew me and I knew them… :: But as she tried to remember her nightmare more the more she forgot until nothing but the feeling was left.   
  
"Tifa, honey? What's wrong?" A woman in her bathrobe stood in the doorway.  
  
"Nothing mother."  
  
"I heard you scream."  
  
"It was just a nightmare. You know how those are, now I can't even remember it!" Tifa smiled at her mother.  
  
"All right." Tifa's mother shook her head but left Tifa alone. As soon as Tifa was sure her mother was gone, she got out of bed and walked to her bathroom. She turned on the faucet and splashed water on her face. Tifa looked up and stared at her face in the mirror; she was pale, ::It must be from that nightmare:: she mused, and her dark, black hair had golden streaks. She brushed her bangs out of her eyes, crimson red eyes that she had always been teased about, and as she blinked back tears, she grasped her locket. ::I still wonder where I got this. I've had it as long as I remember… and no one can open it to but me, I wonder why?:: Suddenly a image of someone appeared in her mirror, seemingly right behind her. "What…?" Was all she could say before she blacked out.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Um... R&R!!! And tell me by *e-mail* what pairing you want it to be(renoxtifa or cloudxtifa), not when you review it! Um... the advil thing? It's my story so :p!!!! ^_^ Really... tell me what you think! And if you decide to flame, please give me a reason why you hated my story, huh? (the "crappy as hell" thing doesn't tell me anything besides the fact you didn't like it, thank you very much.) ^^ Um... be nice? Pwetty pwease? 


	3. Heart's Desire 2

  
Important/a.k.a. A/N: if you haven't figured it out already, ::...::, is thought.  
And this is somewhat and AU ficcy... ^_^ And... *thinks* n/m... just read the A/N at the bottom of the story. ^_^ I luv all your nice reviews!!!! Thank you everyone.... k.. took up enough of your time! Just go ahead and read the story already!!!(you probably skipped this part anyway... ^^;;;)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~Heart's Desire~*~  
-Chapter 2-  
  
  
*Bump*. "Ow! I guess I fell outta bed. Huh? What happened?? I guess it was just a dream. Oh well. AHHHH!!!! I'm going to be late!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
*  
  
  
"Barret! When can we go out to search for Tifa some more?" Reno waved his hand in from of Barret's face.  
  
"Huh? Who the hell is Tifa?" Barret stared strangely at the red hair man.  
  
"What do you mean 'huh'? Come on! You know Tifa! Dark hair, red eyes, a lot like Vincey-boy over there-" Vincent glared at being called "Vincey-boy" and if looks could kill, Reno would definitely already have been ten feet under. "Eheheh… um…" Reno gulped. "Well… you know! The red eyed girl who could kick your ass?"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"The third girl in your group?"  
  
"What third girl? We only had two, Aeris and Yuffie." Barret checked Reno's forehead. "Hey, Vincent, do you think he's coming down with something. Reno slapped his hand away.   
  
"I'm not delusional! Tifa's missing!!!!"  
  
"Who the hell is Tifa?!?"  
  
"Tifa's-"  
  
"Just drop it, Reno." Vincent finally speaking up.  
  
"But!"  
  
"He doesn't remember her. No one will."  
  
"But…" Reno stared at Vincent. "You… you remember!"  
  
"Vincent… what the hell is he talking about?"  
  
"Nothing." Reno stared at Vincent. "Close your mouth. You look like a fish."  
  
"Hey… was that just *humor* from the 'emotionless' Vincey- eh… Vincent?" Reno teased.  
  
"Do you want answers or what?" Reno sighed.  
  
"Straight and to the point as always. Yes, I want some answers around here!"  
  
"Then follow me." Vincent walked to the back door, Reno following.  
  
"Must be some girl Reno met awhile ago." Barret shrugged and went back to messing with the food.  
  
*  
  
"Mom! I'm going to be late!!!" yelled a young girl as she ran down the stairs. "Why didn't you call me?"  
  
"I *did*, dear. You said you were getting up." The young woman's eyes twinkled.  
  
"You should know not the trust me when I say things half asleep! I gotta go before I really end up late!"  
  
"Wait a second young lady. You're having breakfast before you go. Now sit and start eating, late or not." She placed plate of pancakes, bacon, and sausages as well as a glass of orange juice in front of her daughter. "Start."  
  
"Oh man!!!"   
  
"Tifa, if you start eating now you, instead of complaining, you might be able to finish in time." Tifa groaned but started eating as fast as she could.  
  
"Whoa! You're gonna choke yourself if you keep eating that fast!"  
  
"Bwh whi weed mo mkuet fmeer whin mwhin!!!!" Tifa protested.  
  
"What? Speak without your mouth full." Tifa swallowed her food.  
  
"But I need to bet to school in time!!!" She said and began to eat again.  
  
"All right! All right!" Tifa's mother shooed her out. As Tifa began to leave, her mother stopped her for a question. "Tifa… did you bump on something this morning? And how are you from that nightmare?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yea! I fell out of bed. No… the nightmare is all gone!" Tifa gave her mother a reassuring smile. "See ya!" Tifa ran off, slowing down as soon as she was two blocks away. ::That nightmare… it was kind of like déjà vu… how weird.:: Tifa shook her head. ::The nightmare may be gone but the feeling it left sure hasn't.:: she mused her to herself. "Ah!!" Tifa looked at her watch. "Oh no!! I gotta get going!!! LAAATE!!!!!" She sped down the block to school.  
  
*  
  
"What the hell do you mean no one will remember her?"  
  
"Just what I said. Lifestream has helped her escape… somewhere. No one was to remember her, have no memories of her. When they remember the battle fought by AVALANCHE Tifa Lockheart will never be mentioned. A lost person."   
  
"What the hell??????" Reno stared at Vincent. "What a second! If no one's suppose to remember then why do you remember and why do I remember?"  
  
"Because you love her."  
  
"What?" Reno blushed furiously. "What makes you say that?"  
  
"Only the one who loves her truly will remember her."  
  
"Okay… wait! Then how do you remember her?" Reno stared in disbelief at Vincent. ::No way! He couldn't be in love with Tifa too!!! I thought he was obsessed with Lucrecia or something!::  
  
"Because we have ties that bind."  
  
"Huh?" Reno stared dumbly at him. "What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"It's complicated. Lets just say we share the same blood."  
  
"W- what? What's *that* suppose to mean?" Vincent shook her head.  
  
"Never mind." Vincent shook his head. "You'll understand later."  
  
"Oooooooookaaaayyyyyyyyyy~~" Reno shook his head. ::I still don't get it. Not at all.:: Vincent shook *his* head. ::He still doesn't get it. Not at all.::  
  
"Do you want to see her or not?"   
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Then follow me." Reno followed Vincent out the door and the next thing he knew he was at the City of Ancients… next to the Lifestream.  
  
  
"What…?" Reno blinked. Then he pinched himself. Nothing disappeared. "So this isn't a dream."  
  
"No. It's not."  
  
"How did we get here."  
  
"Magic." ::Is it just me or is there some sort of humor in Vinny boy's voice?::  
  
"Okay… then what are we here for?"  
  
"You want to be with Tifa, right?"   
  
"Yes. What does this have to do with that?"  
  
"She's in another plain of existence. The Lifestream will take you to her."  
  
"What? How?" Vincent shook his head.  
  
"You will understand. Now, do you want to go or not?"  
  
"Yes." Reno nodded.  
  
"Then close your eyes." Reno closed his eyes. And he felt a warm feeling surrounding him… then a light flashed and Reno could see it as well as hear it even though his eyes were closed.   
  
"What's going on?" Reno frantically tried to find a foot hold, anything solid.  
  
"You are being sent to the world she is in." ::His voice is so distant… so far away.:: Reno thought. His mind was wandering, a floating feeling kept him from thinking straight. "One more thing, before you disappear completely." ::Disappear?:: Through the haze that entered his mind Reno tried to concentrate on Vincent's words. "Tifa doesn't remember a thing. You will. So when you see her please don't remind her of what she forgot. Let her be. Oh yes, and don't mind the age difference." Vincent's voice was tinged with held back laughter. ::So what do you knew? Vampire boy has a sense of humor!:: And that was Reno's last thought before he blacked out, lost in a fog that was his mind.  
  
*  
  
"Reno honey! Time to get up or you'll be late!!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"RENO!"  
  
"Coming mom!!!" Reno yelled back. Slowly Reno made his way to the sink. ::What the hell is going on.:: He looked up at his reflection. "What the hell? That's- that's- that's my teenage self!" Reno compared his height. "Oh good, I only lost a couple of inches."   
  
"Reno! Get your ass down here now!"  
  
"Coming!" Reno pulled on his clothes and went downstairs for breakfast,   
  
"There you are. Now eat up fast or you'll be late." Stated Reno's mother.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Reno quickly polished off his breakfast, said good bye to his mother, and ran all the way to school… while thinking things over. ::Geez… it was like I've done that my whole life but I don't remember anything except when I just got up today. And why the hell am I a teenager? I wonder what age I really am… who knows? School? Oh no!:: Reno suddenly paled at the word "school". "Crap!" the town clocked stared ringing. "Oh no! I'm going to be late!!!" Reno sped up, reaching the school grounds just as the bell began to ring. "Crap! Well, at least I'm not late yet!"  
  
*  
  
"Oh no!" Tifa ran down the front yard of the school. The bell was ringing. "Well, at least the late bell didn't rind yet. "Oof!" Tifa hit the ground as she ran ::Or did he run into me?:: into a red hair man. "Oh! I'm so sorry!! Oh no! I'm going to be late!! I'm sorry! Gomen nasai!!" Tifa quickly picked up her books and handed him his.  
  
"No, that's all right." The man looked up. His eyes widened.  
  
"Tifa…!"  
  
"What-" Tifa stared at him.  
  
*  
  
Reno ran down the front yard of the school, and in the process he ran into a young girl. ::She's really frustrated.:: Reno shook his head. "That's all right." He took his books as she handed them to him. He looked up to meet a familiar pair of crimson wine colored eyes and dark black hair. "Tifa…!" Reno's face held shock.  
  
"What-" Tifa stared at him.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: HI guys! probably sick of all these A/Ns, right? Gomen minna-san! anyway.. nobody really e-mailed me besides one person... who asked for CloudxTifa but when everyone reviewed they said RenoxTifa. Please please please e-mail me @ Ashaitenshi@aol.com!!! (Just 'cause i like e-mail ^_^) And R&R VERY VERY WELCOMED!!!! (*sniff* I'll give you a door prize... j/k i'm not rich enough for that 'cause if i was i would be owning the rights to FF7.) And if you don't R&R... i'll.. i'll... *holds up a butterknife* So there!!!!  
  
Sephiroth: Why do i get the feeling she's more homocidal then me? -_-;;;  
  
Shi-Angel: I resent that! *waves butterknife around* So.. R&R!!!! pretty please? pretty pretty please? pretty pretty please???????? with a cherry and sugar and and and... a wonderful present on top?????????????   



	4. Heart's Desire 3

A/N (should be called rants with the way i talk... anyways...) See the A/N on the bottom for some things... i dun wanna give the story away! (for those of you that actually read these things) And... i think that's about it. -_-;;; yup... wasted your time. ^_^ Just read...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~Heart's Desire~*~  
-Chapter 3-  
  
  
"Tifa!" Reno just stared at her. Tifa backed away, shaking. ::Who is he? How does he know me?:: Tifa shivered. He was- was, familiar! But Tifa knew she had never seen him before, ever, in her life.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Tifa? Come on! You know me! Reno!"  
  
"I've never met you before in my life." Tifa was almost three feet away now. "I- I've got to get to class." And Tifa practically ran away from him. Reno stared at the retreating back. ::Why doesn't she remember me? What was it Vincent said?:: Then realization dawned on Reno. ::Well… at least Spike-boy isn't here. And she obviously doesn't remember anything. Hm… this could work to my advantage.:: The late bell rang.  
  
"Shit!" Reno grabbed his books. "Don't want to be late on the *first* day, now do I?" Reno smirked to himself. ::Yup, don't want to let them know I'm not a school type, now do I?::   
  
*  
  
"…our new student, Reno…" Tifa leaned back on her chair. ::Him again! Who the hell is he anyway? And how the hell does he know me? Argh!:: Tifa's eye's narrowed. ::Hm… he looks like one of *those* guys. "Bad boys". Yeesh, think of something original!:: "Now, back to page…" And the teacher's voice droned on. "Now, Reno, sit behind Tifa Heartilly. Miss Heartilly, will you please raise your hand?" Tifa rose her hand. ::Aie!! Why me?? That guy creeps me out! I knew there had to be some reason to hate you more! (directed at her teacher):: Tifa sat stiffly as Reno made his way to the chair behind her. She gripped her pencil hard as he flashed her a smile. ::Argh! I hate you I hate you I hate you!!!:: Tifa chanted at the teacher. ::Great… really! Just great! A guy that just so happens to give me the humongo creeps is sitting behind me! In front I could probably deal with… but behind me?? Argh! I can just feel his eyes boring into my neck!!:: Tifa sighed. ::Man… I'm getting paranoid. Just take a deep breath!:: Tifa was startled as a yard stick was slammed in front of her, right on top of her papers. "Miss Heartilly, will you please pay attention!"  
  
"Hai sensei!" ::Damn bastard.::  
  
*  
  
Slam! The door almost shook from being slammed so hard.  
  
"Welcome back, honey. So, how was the first day of school?"  
  
"A hell hole."  
  
"Watch your mouth young man!"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Much better. Now, exactly why was today so bad, hm?" the red-hair woman poked her head out of the kitchen to stare at her son.  
  
"All the teachers are absolute a-" Reno felt his mother's glare. "-butt holes." He finished lamely.  
  
"Oh? How so?"   
  
"Well, this one wouldn't stop *torturing* us and making us, *me*, the great and wonderful *Reno*, jog for a goddamn half hour!!! And at a fast jog pace! No a slow jog pace!!!" his mother just barely held in her laughter at his obvious exaggeration of things.  
  
"Well, last time I checked, you weren't the great king of Saudi Arabia."  
  
"What the hell does that have to do with anything?"   
  
"Then you can be made to solve a problem, or as you have put it, 'goddamn hard ass freaking math problem', in front of the class.  
  
"But- but- it was so goddamn hard!"  
  
"Maybe if you used your *head* a little more than your fists…" Reno watched as his mom turned to go back into the kitchen. Reno got up and headed back to his room. ::Do my homework or be killed by my mom. What choices!:: "Oh, and Reno!"  
  
"What?" Reno felt two hard smacks against his bottom. "What was that for??" he whined, rubbing the sore spots.  
  
"For swearing. Now go do your homework!"  
  
"Yea, yea!"  
  
*  
  
Tifa walked into her home, quietly shutting the door behind her. "Mom! I'm home!"  
  
"Tifa honey! How was your day?" she asked, while hugging her only daughter.  
  
"Pretty much the same thing except we got a new student." Tifa replied, placing her book bag next to the sofa.   
  
"Oh really? Who?"  
  
"I don't know him really. His name is Reno…"  
  
"Hm… from your sound of voice you don't seem to like him…?"  
  
"I don't know." Tifa pulled her hair into a ponytail as she talked. "It's just that he gives me the creeps and I don't know why! And every time I'm around him I get this strange feeling." Tifa stared at her mom's face. "No! Whatever you're thinking no! I barely know him! I *just* met him! I *do* *not* like him! He gives me this déjà vu feeling that I don't like!!!"  
  
"All right honey! I'm beginning to think my little girl is all grown up." Tifa's mother smiled.  
  
"But I'll always love ya mom!" Tifa looked at the clock. "Oh no! I'd better get started on my homework right now or I'll never get it done before dinner!"  
  
"Oh! That's right! I've got to start dinner!" Tifa's mother quickly got up. "Oh yes, Tifa dear?"  
  
"Yea mom?" Tifa looked down from the stairs she was climbing.  
  
"Your oni-chan is coming home today."  
  
"What? When? Why?" Tifa's mother laughed.  
  
"It's a vacation for him or something like that. Maybe the school need renovations." Tifa's eyes narrowed. There was something in her mother's voice. "Okay… if you say so."  
  
"Now go do your homework!"  
  
"Yes ma'am!" ::I still wish oni-chan hadn't moved to another school. And I still don't know why! I miss him so much! And he's only two years older then I am! He's going to be leaving soon anyway! Wouldn't he at least spend his last year of high school with me.:: Tifa pulled out her giant science book. She made a face. ::I cannot stand science! Ms. Higanishi is such a bitch!! Argh! Twenty pages to outline! And I still have to finish that stupid essay!! At least I finished the stupid rough draft. ONI-CHAN!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU WHEN I NEED YOU????:: Tifa slammed her fist down on her table. "Ow!" Tifa rubbed her sore hand. "That'll remind not to do that again anytime soon." And she diligently began her homework… again.  
  
*  
  
"Tifa!" Tifa hurried faster away from that voice. Reno had been… following, yes, that was the right word, her and she didn't like it. Tifa had been tempted to just slug him but that would mean actually being near him, and she was already too close sitting next to him in homeroom. ::Why don't he just leave me alone? I've never met such a persistent guy!:: Tifa turned a corner and ran into the library. ::Phew! At least he won't find me here. I bet he doesn't even *know* what a library is!::   
  
"Huh?" Reno turned the corner to see that Tifa wasn't there anymore. Vanished. Gone. Nowhere to be seen. ::Where is she?:: He had been following her, okay, maybe it was more like stalking but he *needed* to talk to her! ::Where did she go to?? She's like a damn ghost!:: Reno ran his hand through his hair. ::Well… at least she hasn't beaten me up yet. I wonder if she still knows how to fight?::   
  
"Reno~!" yelled a high pitched voice. The owner of the voice soon appeared. A girl with straw blond, shoulder length hair. She had blue eyes and had pale skin, as if she planned never to go into the sun.  
  
"Hey Rose! How are you?" Reno inched away from her. ::Wherever Rose is, her ditzy friends are sure to be around too. And right now I don't need this… goddamn it! I wanted to talk to Tifa, not be stalked and hunted down by a bunch of idiotic girls!!!:: Reno grinned, "Sorry babe." He said as he noticed her friends running full speed towards the two of them. "I gotta get to class or Mr. Kaji is going to kill be since I've been late to class for the past two weeks." He winked at them and hurried out of the picture. The girls swooned at being noticed, and Tifa, who had just been heading out so as not to be late to class, gagged and quickly left before the popularest girl and her bimbo troupe decided to have a field day and pick on her. ::Man… if I have to listen to that- that- that *idiot* talk one more time I think I'm going to throw up from the fact that she has no intelligence what so ever. Or maybe I'll fall asleep after talking to her for just five minutes… or stay awake from the sheer fact she's such an idiot that she wouldn't know how to spell "I" if someone screamed it in her face. Cheerleaders.::  
  
*  
  
"Hey… isn't that Tifa over there?" asked one of Rose's friends.  
  
"Hey, yea! The weirdo loner." Rose replied, giving a small look of disdain.  
  
"She sits in front of Reno!" whispered another one of Rose's bimbo friends.  
  
"What?" Rose narrowed her eyes. "I think it's time we watched her girl-friends!"  
  
"Yea! Like totally!" agreed yet another one of her lesser intelligent friends. Rose laughed.   
  
"Come on girls. I think it's time to show Reno who's his honey bunny." She said, snapping her lipstick case shut. Never mind where it came from.  
  
*  
  
Tifa turned around to see Reno staring at her… again. "Do you mind?" she hissed. ::Damn it! I can't concentrate! That's got to be the fifth time today, the hundredth time in the past two weeks.  
  
"Mind what?" Reno gave her a sly grin. She glared, almost snapping her pencil in half.  
  
"Stop staring at the back of my neck like that!"  
  
"Like what?" Reno played dumb, liking the way Tifa's crimson eye's flashed in anger.  
  
"If. You. Don't. Stop. Now. I. Will. Not. Be. Responsible. For. Your. Death." Tifa hissed slowly, the death threat quite apparent and real.  
  
"Okay, okay! Yeesh, can't take a joke?"  
  
"A joke I can take. Someone staring at me like some stalker I can't."  
  
"I do not stalk."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"Miss Heartilly! Mr. Ikari! Do you have something to share with the class?"   
  
"Uh… no sir!" Tifa blushed. The class tittered.  
  
"Nothing to share sir." Reno flashed Mr. Kaji a grin.  
  
"Hmph. Then get back to work."  
  
"Yes sir!" both Tifa and Reno chorused. ::Damn bastard.:: they both thought at the same time too.  
  
*  
  
"Man, what a day! Oni-chan, did you apply today?" were the first words out of Tifa's mouth as soon as she got home.   
  
"Hn. Yes, I did."  
  
"Well…?"  
  
"I've been accepted."  
  
"Yes! I missed you so much! I still don't know why you decided to go to a boarding school!" Tifa pouted cutely.  
  
"Just needed to get away from some over protective parents." He grinned at her. "Want to watch," he looked at the show he had not been paying attention to. "… CNN news with me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Tifa burst out laughing.   
  
"Turn to channel 20. I think Rurouni Kenshin is on."  
  
"Sure." Tifa jumped onto her brother's lap.  
  
"It's been such a long time since I saw you!"  
  
"Just last summer." He said, giving her a weird look.  
  
"But that was two months ago! It's almost winter!"  
  
"Only two months."  
  
"See how long that was??" she gave him the puppy-eye look. He laughed.  
  
"Nice you be with you again too, Tifa-chan."  
  
  
*  
  
"Tifa!" The after school bell had rung, signifying the end of a school week, and the beginning of the weekend but as soon as that bell had rung Reno had been chasing her.   
  
"Ugh." Tifa almost tripped over a stupid rock. ::Damn! I *knew* this was going to happen! Sooner or later.:: "Still… what does he want from me?" she asked, slamming her hand into the brick wall. "Ouch! I thought I said I wouldn't be doing that again!" she winced.  
  
"Found you!" Reno cried triumphantly. He grabbed her wrist before she could run away. ::Wow, he's got fast reflexes… super fast.::  
  
"What do you want? Leave me alone!" Tifa yelled, struggling but his grip was a lot stronger then expected. "Let me go!"  
  
"Come on, Tifa! You've been avoiding me and you know it. I have to admit, I *was* somewhat stalking you but come on! I just want to *talk*!!" Reno was having a hard time keeping this girl in his grip. Soon she would be free, but now before he got to talk to her.  
  
"What is there to talk about? I don't even know you! I've never met you before in my life! End of conversation!" if Reno was hurt he didn't show it.  
  
"I want you to remember me!"  
  
"Remember you? I *told* you! I don't even *know* you!"  
  
"You do! You just don't remember! Won't you just listen to me?" Tifa felt a chill as she said that, making her struggle harder against him.  
  
"Let me go! What is there to say?"  
  
"You were Tifa Lockheart!" ::That sounds so familiar…::  
  
"LET ME GO!" Tifa yelled, finally pulling herself from his grasp. She fell backwards, falling against somebody. Tifa looked up to see a familiar pair of eyes.   
  
"Huh?" Reno looked up into a familiar face, not to mention eyes. "YOU-!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: The "ikari" and "kaji" both come from Evangelion. So bite me, i couldn't think of names... and blame AngelZephyr for the Evangelion reference. ;) R&R will always and forever be welcomed, come on guys! tell me what'cha think!!! Especially constructive critism!!! ^^ Hm... anything else? oh ya! Can anyone figure out who Tifa's older bro is? i'm sure you all know... it's not that hard, is it? i didn't think so. :p and just for reference (you've prolly figured this out already too) her oni-chan is in his senior year and is two years older then she is. that should help with the age thing altho i don't know if i messed up the ages 'cause i can't remember and i'm too lazy to go over my other chapters to see. so sue me! R&R please ppl!!! 


	5. Heart's Desire 4

A/N: *usual ranting* hee, this has got to be one of the fastest written chapters i've ever done. that's for all the people that actually read my story!!! ^_^ (that's what? one... two... three people?) and a warning. beware or serious twisty-ness. not in a bad way... just surprising... ^_^ You'll never guess. ^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Heart's Desire~  
-Chapter 4-  
  
  
"YOU-!" Reno couldn't believe his eyes.   
  
"Let go of her or you'll really be in for it." he hissed, his voice chilling Reno's blood. ::He's still so scary… what is he doing here?!?::   
  
"SEPHIROTH!" Reno yelled.  
  
"How do you know my name?" Sephiroth's green eyes narrowed.  
  
"W- what are you doing here?"  
  
"Coming here to pick up my girlfriend. What do you think?"  
  
"G- g- girlfriend?" Reno yelped, he was shocked, to say the least. "You're going out with Tifa?"  
  
"Of course. I've been going out with her for a year now. What kind of idiot are you?" Sephiroth's voice bore ill will if Reno couldn't come up with a good excuse.  
  
"He just moved here." Tifa said, suddenly speaking up. ::Thank God Sephiroth was going to pick me up today. I was just about to punch the guy's lights out.:: Tifa gritted her teeth.  
  
"You got lucky buster." Sephiroth declared, gently helping Tifa up off the ground. "Are you okay, Tif?"   
  
"Yea. No serious damage." She said, rubbing her wrist lightly. Sephiroth glared at Reno.  
  
"If…"  
  
"What's going on?" Reno looked up to see, yet another, familiar face.  
  
"VINCENT!" he yelled, eyes practically popping out of their sockets at so many familiar faces.  
  
"Do you know him oni-chan?" Tifa inquired her older brother.   
  
"I met his family a while ago before they moved. When they were still at the boarding school." Vincent replied smoothly. "I didn't know they would be moving here though."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Why don't you go home, take Sephiroth with you huh?" Vincent grinned at his imouto-chan.  
  
"Sure!" Tifa grabbed Sephiroth's hand and they both headed toward Tifa's house.  
  
"Your mom's not home… is she?" Sephiroth asked, starting to pale at the prospect.  
  
"Actually, she is. It's her day off." Tifa grinned. Sephiroth gave a wail.  
  
"NOOO~! Do you know what she did to my *hair* last time?" he gasped, holding his silver, waist length hair in his free hand. Tifa laughed.  
  
"Yea, she took a picture. Don't worry, just stick with me and you'll be fine." She reassured him. Sehiroth didn't believe her. "Trust me!"  
  
"Fine, fine. But only cuz you promise me ice cream after this." Sehiroth mumbled.  
  
"Anything you want babe!" Tifa grinned while winking at him knowing he would buy it for her anyway.   
  
Vincent and Reno watched the both of them turn the corner. "We need to talk." Vincent's voice had reverted from his "happy-older-brother-over-protective" voice to "I'm-a-sharp-shooter-with-vampire- like-features-which-I-still-have" voice.   
  
"Yea, we do." Reno said, watching the happy couple leave his vision.  
  
*  
  
"Mr…?" a dark hair captain asked, walking next the young man.  
  
"Strife. But please, just call me Cloud."   
  
"All right. Hello Cloud. I'm the captain, Captain Kuyota." The captain smiled, offering his hand. Cloud shook it.  
  
"You remind me of Cid."  
  
"Cid? As in Cid Highwind?" he looked at Cloud in surprise. "You know him, sir?"  
  
"Yea. We worked together." Cloud replied vaguely. ::Damn. I wanted to get *away* from all this attention and to find Aeris! I had to open my big mouth!::  
  
"Really? When? My father knew his father." Captain Kuyota looked out into the open seas.  
  
"A while back."  
  
"Don't feel like saying much huh? Silent type huh?" Cloud shrugged.  
  
"I don't like talking about my past too much, that's all."  
  
"Understandable." Captain Kuyota shook his head. "It's amazing we're alive. And we all owe it to AVALANCHE.   
  
"Yes." Cloud looked out. "Is that… land?"  
  
"Yep. We're almost to Silando Island. Where are you heading to, after this?" Captain Kuyota glanced curiously at the spikey blonde hair passenger.  
  
"To… a dream I guess. Ever hear of Paradise Island?"  
  
"Yea. It's an old wives tale. No one's ever been able to find it." Kuyota stared at Cloud. "You're not going to try are you? Trust me, it's nothing but a legend."  
  
"I've got to try."  
  
"Hm." Kuyota shook his head. "Young people these days." Kuyota studied Cloud. ::Mako blue eyes? Blond, spikey hair? CLOUD STRIFE? OHMIGOD!:: "Now… you wouldn't happen to be *Cloud* *Strife*, the leader of AVALANCHE, now would you?"  
  
"Uh… yea…" Cloud blushed as the captain kept thanking him over and over again. "It's all right! I just want to be anonymous right now." He explained.  
  
"Ah. All right! Your secret's safe with me!"   
  
"Captain! We're beginning to hit the coral reefs!" yelled one of the sailors.  
  
"Coming!" he yelled back. He turned to Cloud, "I hope you find what you seek."  
  
"I do to. Thank you very much."  
  
"No problem. Now in a couple of hours we'll be landing, see you then."  
  
"See you." Cloud tipped his head back to watch the spray of the ocean waves splash against the ship's side. ::It's been what, about two, three, months since I got on this boat. I wonder how everyone is doing? Tifa, I hope you're all right. You've got to understand though! Aeris… I'll find you soon. Wait for me.:: A wave crashed against a beautiful beach, the renowned beaches of the Silando Island. ::Soon, I'll be with you.::   
  
*  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing? What are you trying to do to Tifa?" Vincent angrily slammed this hand into the wall, next to Reno's head.  
  
"Brother… you're her *older* *brother*?!?" Reno gulped. Vincent sighed. ::I don't think it's sunk in yet.::  
  
"When you asked why I didn't forget about Tifa while everyone else did?"  
  
"You said, 'We have ties that blind.'" Reno cited from memory.  
  
"Right. And what are ties that bind?"  
  
"Um… I dunno?" Reno laughed nervously and had a sheepish look on his face.  
  
"It means we are closely related, whether by blood, soul, or similar backgrounds etc. For us we have all three, which make us very close friends, or in this world's case, brother. Older. Brother." Vincent accented the last two words.   
  
"So…" Reno thought about the whole situation. ::OHMIGOD! Tifa has a very overprotective older brother and over protective *boyfriend* who *happens* to be out evil, insane Sephiroth who *tried* to destroy the planet and was *suppose* to be dead! How can my day get worse??::   
  
"So… what?"  
  
"Why do you remember? Obviously Tifa and Sephiroth both don't remember anything or… before…"   
  
"They aren't suppose to."  
  
"Why not? And why the hell is Sephiroth here? And how the hell can you let her date him, knowing who he was… is!??"   
  
"Reno. He's not the same person! He's different, not having the same influences he had in the other world. He's a lot nicer, although he hasn't lost his 'tough-guy-can-beat-you-up-whenever' act. He's actually really nice to Tifa, and I get along with him fine."  
  
"But- but…" Reno's mind was a total blank. "Why is he *here*? And how do you remember everything while no one else does. And do I need to know about any other 'old-worlders'?"  
  
"Hn, you'll find out in time to come." Vincent was finally acting Vincentish.  
  
"Can't you at least tell me who? And you didn't answer my last question!"  
  
"No, I don't think I'll tell you who. You'll find out in due time. I can remember because I asked to remember, I want to protect Tifa with all my memories so I'll always be prepared for something.  
  
"I see your age changed."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Back to the one liners, huh?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Come on! Start being more friendly!"  
  
"I have nothing to say. I need to get home. Good-bye."  
  
"Yeesh. You *could* be a little more friendly."  
  
"Saying good-bye is polite and friendly."  
  
"Yea, what ever. Nice you see you haven't changed *at all*!" Reno stuck his tongue out at Vincent's back.  
  
"Nice to see you still have the personality of a five year old." Vincent retorted.  
  
"HEY!" Reno stomped his feet, practially having a temper tantrum. "Uh…" Reno blushed. ::Damn it! I just proved Vincent's point! Damn it!!!!!!::  
  
*  
  
"So…" Sephiroth began, while watching Tifa make some cookies.  
  
"So…?" Tifa raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What would you have done to that red hair guy if I didn't come along?" Tifa grinned.  
  
"Well… I'd have probably punched his lights out, good. But I'm really glad you came. Just in the nick of time too!"  
  
"Oh, how so? Besides, me being your favorite guy? I mean… with your brother included, of course."  
  
"Of course!" Tifa laughed. "Because, if I beat up Reno I would probably have been caught and *then* I'd have this horrible recording on my scholastic permanent records!"  
  
"You and your grades." Sephiroth shook his head.   
  
"Yea, I know. But you love me for it, right?" Tifa grinned.  
  
"Sure. But I happen to love your cooking better." Sephiroth grinned back. Tifa smacked the back of his head. "What was that for?"  
  
"Oh… nothing. I just happen to feel like hitting you, that's all." Sephiroth gave her a mock glare.  
  
"You meanie."  
  
"Me meanie nothing. Now want the cookies or not?"  
  
"Okay, okay!" Tifa smirked. "Women!"  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?" Sephiroth looked at Tifa. ::Uh oh. Hands on hits, tapping her coot, holding a wooden spatula… I don't want to know what she can do with that!!::  
  
"Nothing! Nothing!" Sephiroth put up his hands in a defensive/I-don't-have-anything-to-fight- back-with mode.   
  
"Humph. Why don't I believe you?"  
  
"And you're suppose to be my girlfriend?" Tifa sniffed.  
  
"Do you hate me so much?"  
  
"No! No! That's not what I meant!" Sephiroth heaved a sigh. ::Damn it! I hate it when she does that!:: Sephiroth gave her a hug. "I was only teasing."  
  
"I know!" Tifa gave him a perky grin.  
  
"Why you-!" Tifa gave a shriek and began to run away from Sephiroth's hands.  
  
"Wait! Don't! Please!! Ha- please! Hahahahahahahahaha!!!!" Tifa squirmed as Sephiroth ticked the hell out of her. "SEEEEPHHHIIRROOOOTH!!!!!!!"  
  
"That's what you get." They both looked up when they heard the door open.  
  
"Hey oni-chan! What were you doing?"  
  
"Just tying up loose ends. And having a talk with that Reno guy."  
  
"Oh." All three of them turned toward the sound of a timer going off. "Oh! my cookies!!!" Tifa shoved Sephiroth off of her, gave Vincent a hug and a kiss on the cheek and then made sure her cookies didn't burn.   
  
"Amazing how she can do all that at once." Vincent just nodded.  
  
"Ouch! Damn it! Hot! Ow! My side hurts, thanks a lot Sephiroth! Ow! Hot! Hot!" and Tifa amazed them by showing off her extensive vocabulary in the area of cussing.  
  
"Where did you learn that?" Vincent raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Would you believe it? School!" Tifa gave her oni-chan a grin. "OW! DAMN IT! I'M GOING TO KILL THE STUPID FREAKIN' CRAPPY SHITTY OVEN!" Vincent and Sephiroth winced.  
  
"Just don't let mom hear you saying that."  
  
"I know." Tifa smiled at the both of them. "So… who feels like a Tifa chocolate chip cookie?" both hands raised in the air.  
  
"ME!" they both chorused. Everyone broke out in laughter while trying to take as many cookies as possible.  
  
*  
  
::I can't believe it. Tifa's going out with Sephiroth. Why me?:: Reno hugged his pillow. ::When Cloud's gone, Sephiroth's there. Why did I fall for the girl who seems to be the most out of my reach? Why did I have to follow her here? I could have been happy. Just pretend my feelings weren't there! My god, I'm such an idiot. Tifa…::   
  
*  
  
Cloud saddled the golden chocobo he had just rented. Chick-a-dee, Chick for short. ::Aeris, I *will* find you!:: and with those last thoughts, he set out to find the legendary island, Paradise Island.  
  
*  
  
Reno looked at his ceiling. ::Goddamn it! Vincent still hasn't answer my question! Why the hell is Sephiroth in this world too??::  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Since i forgot to make a comment on Reno's behavior in the last chapter... how odd is it for Reno to not take advantage of a girl? (refering to rose). ^^ and oh man! is sephiroth OOC here or what? not to mention vincent!! o.O;;; i really didn't mean to do that but... the i really like the whole twistiness of it all!!! now i wonder if i should break up sephy-chan and tifa... ^^;;. and yay! cloud *finally* makes his appearence. maybe i can make this even more twisted, what'cha say to that minna-san? R&R!!!! pretty please? pretty pretty please with a cheery on top? pleaaaaseee????? 


	6. Heart's Desire 5

A/N: (I'm seriously going to change it to "rants" ^.~) Weeeelll.... i *know* i took forever to write it. gomen nasai. But i've been getting writer's block (argh! writing with that is like... like... trying to thing on a brain dead day. make sense, no?) and homework's been a horror. Finally finished though! :) Enjoy... and yes it is very very short. I just introduce some more characters... more people... Vincent's making threats... back to the story now!  
  
  
.. before i forget! ~...~ Is flashback.  
  
"..." Speaking  
  
::...:: Thought. That covers it all, I believe. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Heart's Desire~  
-Chapter 5-  
  
  
::Tifa. Tifa Lockheart. Who is she? Is she I? I know her. Familiar. Close.:: Tifa thrashed in her bed. ::A blond hair man. Pretty blue eyes too. That girl. She was my friend. Mine's? No- whoever this Tifa Lockheart is- was. Who are you? Why are you doing this to me?? Oni-chan! Where are you? Oka-san! Otou-san! Sephiroth!:: "Tifa." Vincent looked sadly at his younger sister. ::Imouto-chan. What are you dreaming of? What did Reno say to bring back semi-dreams and memories?:: Vincent turned to leave.  
  
"Oni-chan?" ::Damn.:: Vincent turned back around.  
  
"What is it Tifa?"  
  
"Wh- who is Tifa Lockheart?"  
  
"A legendary warriors. I'll tell you about her some other time, all right?"  
  
"Okay."   
  
"Now go back to sleep."  
  
"Yes sir." Tifa giggled. "I love you oni-chan."  
  
"I love you too. Now it's time to go to sleep." Vincent pulled the covers up around Tifa.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai, oni-chan."  
  
"Oyasumi nasai, Tif." Tifa watched as Vincent closed the door softly behind him, leaving nothing but the moonlight shining in her room. ::Oni-chan. You know something. I wish you would tell me, who is Tifa Lockheart? What is your secret? I hope you know I'll love you no matter what. What…:: But even Tifa couldn't stay awake against the Sandman.   
  
*  
  
"Hey Tifa!" Reno waved at her.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked coldly.  
  
"Hey! Hey! I just wanted to see if we could start over."   
  
"Start over?"  
  
"Yea!" Reno grinned at her, offering his hand. Tifa stared at it with some doubt but accept anyway. "Hi. I'm Reno Ikari."  
  
"Hi. Tifa Heartilly. Nice to Meet'cha."  
  
"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship!" Tifa smacked him. "What was that for?"  
  
"You just met me!"  
  
"Oh, yea. Crud." Tifa snickered. "Hey!" Tifa began to run off. "GET BACK HERE!" Two sets of eyes watched them.   
  
"I still don't like him. Not a bit." Sephiroth's as if to eyes narrowed emphasize.  
  
"He hasn't harmed her." Vincent shot back. He leaned against the wall.  
  
"Sure. Except making her feel creepy when he first got there and the whole 'stalker' act for, what? The first week? And *then* there was that incident just last Monday."  
  
"And I thought I was suppose to be the dark and foreboding one." Sephiroth just scowled.  
  
"She's *my* girlfriend!" Vincent almost smirked. Almost.  
  
"Rather possessive, aren't you?" A voice came from behind the two teenage boys. They both turned to see another teenage boy with fire-red hair that was below shoulder length seemed like a mane. His eyes were and odd color and on his face was a scar.   
  
"Hey, Nanaki!" Sephiroth gave a childish pout at him.  
  
"She is! I don't know what that bum is up to, but I'm going to find out! No one's going to hurt *my* Tifa!" He protested at Vincent's and Nanaki's looks. Vincent and Nanaki looked at each other. "What?" Sephiroth prodded both of them.  
  
"Nothing!" Nanaki said, but he had to smirk at the same time. Sephiroth glared. ::He hasn't lost his old creepy glare, but now everyone doesn't find it too intimidating.:: Vincent noted off-handedly.   
  
"Hey!" Tifa called, running behind Sephiroth as Reno caught up to her. Reno stared at the red-hair man- teenage boy- before him.  
  
"Red XIII?" Reno almost swore his jaw was hanging open.  
  
"Reno… you better close you mouth before a fly flies into it!" Tifa said cheerfully.  
  
"How do you know my nickname?" Nanaki inquired, his face showed his curiosity.  
  
"Uh…" ::This fast, Reno-man. "I heard some kids talking about a guy with red hair and a scar. Called ya 'Red XIII'"  
  
"Oh." No one really looked convinced, but they didn't pursue the matter.  
  
"Vincent!" a pair of arms wrapped around his torso.  
  
"Lucrecia." Vincent said softly.  
  
"Oni-chan. You shouldn't start! And if you do, you shouldn't do it on school grounds!" Vincent gave his little sister a mock-glare.  
  
"And who taught you such foul things?"  
  
"Heath/Science class." Tifa gave him a grin. The morning bell rang.  
  
"Damn it! I still need to get my books!" They, sans Sephiroth, who was still suspicious about Reno's sudden "change" in attitude, just all shook their heads as Reno hurried to his locker.   
  
*  
  
"Hey Vinny-boy!" Reno smirked, throwing his arm around Vincent's shoulders. Vincent scowled; Sephiroth snickered; Nanaki and Tifa both laughed their heads off; and Lucrecia shook her head and tried to keep her boyfriend from killing Reno. They were use to it, it had been three weeks when Tifa and Reno had called a sort of "truce", but Vincent still tried to kill Reno everyday when Reno somehow, always, found a way to "corrupt" his name.  
  
"You shouldn't annoy oni-chan like that!" Tifa admonished.  
  
"But it's so fun!" Reno quickly leapt away from Vincent's ready-to-kill-you hands.  
  
"I won't kill him." Vincent finally said in defeat.  
  
"Great… cuz, it would be kind of hard to explain his disappearance to his parents and teachers."  
  
"Nanaki, you have the most morbid sense of humor!" Nanaki just grinned.   
  
"Nah… Nanaki, after we get rid of the body we could just get a monkey and tell his parents that's him. It's not like they'll *notice* or anything." Sephiroth said casually.  
  
"I wonder where Nanaki gets it from." Reno said dryly. Tifa shook her head.  
  
"Come on Lucrecia." Tifa linked arms with her and they both began to leave the school premises.   
  
"Wait a second! Are you just going to leave us here?" The two girls pretended to think.  
  
"Yes!" All the guys sighed and hurried to the already far ahead girls. Vincent passed by Reno.  
  
"Next time I'll remember to bring Death Penalty." Reno gulped.   
  
"Come on, Vincent! Can't you take a joke? Vincent? VINCENT!?!"  
  
*  
  
Cloud sipped his drink. It was red wine and it reminded him of Tifa and how remorseful he felt about the way he left her. His free hand was splayed against the cool glass of the window. The rain fell slowly and steadily, like tears from heaven.  
  
~A pair of blue eyes stared out the curtained window~  
  
Cloud's eyes lost its attentive gaze.  
  
~Mama?~  
  
~Yes?~  
  
~Where does rain come from?~  
  
Cloud's forehead touched the cool, smooth glass. The wine was forgotten, held in a limp hand.  
  
~Someone was laughing. Why silly, they're angel's tears!~  
  
~Angels? Why would angels cry, Mama?~  
  
Cloud's breath began to fog the window, the rain was getting heavier.  
  
~They cry when a child loses its way. They cry when a lost child finds its way back. They cry during the springtime, when life begins anew from the silent winter. They cry for lots of reasons.~  
  
Cloud closed his eyes, the memories slowly coming back.  
  
~Now come on, Cloud. The rain's stopping, lets go outside and have some fun, all right?~   
  
~All right!~  
  
::No. Stop. Please. Leave me alone! No more! Please, don't torment me!::  
  
*  
  
In a cave in one of the small, miniscule islands, a pair of emerald eyes appeared in the darkness. ::Where am I? How long has it been since I've been gone?:: A small, pale hand stretched open in front of the pale face. ::dark. Must be a cave. How long have I been locked up?:: A small light filtered in through the small opening of the cave. "Light…" the creature hissed, the voice was like dry leaves against the trunk of a tree. "Freedom. I will kill you Child of Light! The one who put me here! I shall kill you and then I will be able to destroy your Lifestream! I shall have my revenge, or you all shall suffer. Child… how will you like that? The destruction of your world!" The creature bit its lip, a trail of crimson, shining… glowing blood trickled down its lip and began its way down its chin. The creature licked it back up. "My revenge will be complete! DO YOU HERE ME. CHILD?? I SHALL DESTROY YOU, THE PLANET, AND ALL THAT YOU LOVE!"  
  
*  
  
Cloud jerked back. A voice…he had a voice. A cold voice, a scary voice. ::What the hell was that? I think it came from the direction I'm going to be traveling in. Damn it! What the hell am I going to do? Aeris… I will find you! I promise!::  
  
*  
  
Vincent grimaced. The voice… he had heard the voice. It meant something, but he didn't know what. Just one thing, the Planet was going to need saving again. He'd bet his life on it.  
  
*  
  
Tifa cried out in her sleep. A voice tormented her dreams, even her nightmares. She shivered, burrowing deeper into her warm bed. ::Help me someone! Please… I'm losing myself. Someone… someone save me. Help. No… I must stand-alone. No more… no more… I am… I am…:: The voice cut across the dream world again. Her dream world. She winced, trying to find comfort in her warm covers. ::Come again… let the battle begin again…:: her dream turned into something real.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hm... I *just* *had* to put up this AN! (I"ve always had one... ^^;;;) Anyway... can anyone tell me why Cloud still remembers Tifa? Remember, I said only people who *truly* *loved* Tifa would still remember her, ne? So... wanna tell me why??? (Yes, i do know. i just wanna see if you kno. :P) AND.. who is this evil... person? And will Cloud ever get to Aeris? Yes! It will be all answered... sooner or later... *if* you would just REVIEW!!! Come on... I *know* more people read my stories then review them!!!!  
  
Duo: Maybe they just don't like your stories...  
  
Shi-Angel: ;_; WAH! REVIEW GODDAMNIT!!!!!  
  
Duo: Yeesh.... don't need to be so... um.. commanding...  
  
Shi-Angel: =^.^= Review please!  



End file.
